Toontown 2007: Who Framed Ron Stoppable?
by Futuramakid
Summary: Robbie Valiant is a successful P.I., ready to hang his hat when he's called in for one last case: the murder of Michael Eisner! And what happens when Ron Stoppable is the prime suspect? T, for a little bit of innuendo. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Toontown 2007: Who Framed Ron Stoppable

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Roger Rabbit and associated characters, Kim Possible and associated characters, or anything else I may put in here, except one Robbie Valiant.

Robbie Valiant walked into his office. Today was the day he went into retirement from the P.I. business to start a family. He reflected on everyone he and his family had helped as he flipped through the family scrapbook. He looked at the clipping from his first case: "Boris and Natasha cleared of Communist spy charges." Boy, Toontown had changed since then. He looked at something more recent: "Dim, JT, and Dan are cleared of charges of libel to Square-Enix, Konami, and Capcom." Man, all these flash toons, Robbie thought. He was beginning to regret dropping from this career. His phone rang.

"Hey, Valiant," Roy Disney said, "time for one last case before you retire?"

"Sure, whaddya got?" Robbie said.

"Something really bad," Roy said, "we have toon on man homicide. Michael Eisner is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Toontown 2007: Who Framed Ron Stoppable

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Roger Rabbit and associated characters, Kim Possible and associated characters, or anything else I may put in here, except one Robbie Valiant.

"Our prime suspect is Ron Stoppable, recent victim of the 65 episode rule," Roy Disney said.

"But he and his girlfriend were given a reprieve! It makes no sense," Robbie said.

"Maybe some perverted sense of justice. Eisner's 'killed' a ton of toon shows, now a toon show's killed him," Roy Disney said.

"But everyone knows there's no way to kill a toon!" Robbie said.

"Until now," said a voice. It belonged to the chief authority of Toontown, Toon Grand Justice Cyma. She was accompanied by her bodyguards, a sponge, an anti-fairy, and a small alien. "I have rediscovered a forgotten way to kill a toon! It's called…. Dip!" she said. She had one of her bodyguards, a naïve toon sponge named Bob, bring it over. "Acetone, turpentine, and benzene. BOB!" "Yes Ms. Cyma?" the scared sponge said. "Grab that toon over there," she said. "But ma'am, he hasn't done anything!" the sponge said. "Who cares?" she said, "he's the Tom Fulp of Decline, all he's ever done is be set on fire. He'd probably consider it a favor," she said. The sponge reluctantly obeyed. Cyma grabbed Tom Fulp, and touched him into the Dip. "YAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!" A shriek came from the flash toon as he disappeared. "And this," Cyma said, "is how we treat crime in Toontown now. Starting with that idiotic sidekick whose name escapes me." "Let me guess, you want me to hunt down Ron Stoppable for a trial," Robbie said. "Trial? Who said anything about a trial?" Cyma said, "we just want you to find him, and we're willing to pay through the nose." "No," Robbie said. "No?" Cyma said in disbelief. "Is there an echo in here? I said no, lady, I won't help you kill an innocent toon," Robbie said. He walked out to return to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Toontown 2007: Who Framed Ron Stoppable

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Roger Rabbit and associated characters, Kim Possible and associated characters, or anything else I may put in here, except one Robbie Valiant.

Robbie Valiant walked into his office and splashed his face with water. He sat on his couch, and noticed the TV was on. He shrugged, and sat down. "Hard day?" a voice said. "You're telling me- HEY!" he said, as he noticed the toon fugitive beside him, "I could get killed just for talking to you!" "Please Robbie, everyone knows you're the only P.I. willing to help us toons anymore! I need someplace to hide!" "Fine," Robbie said, but let me call my girl and tell her I'll have to give her a rain check on that date tonight." "You have a girlfriend? She as… colorful as your clients?" Ron said. "Yeah, yeah, I know, dabbling in watercolors is looked down on, but I've found the girl for me," Robbie said, dialing her number. "Hey. Yeah, Ember, sweetie? I'm sorry, but I'll have to give you a rain check on that date tonight, I have a pressing case to attend to." "You WHAT! I thought you were quitting the P.I. business!" Ember said over the phone. "I'm sorry. But there's an innocent toon here, and he needs my help," Robbie said, and then he hung up. "Who else knows you're here?" Robbie said. "Well, before I left I told Kim, Wade and Monique, but I couldn't find your office, so I went asking around," Ron began, "I asked Jenny, but she didn't know. I asked Gir, but he didn't know. But Boris and Natasha, they knew." "So, basically, all of Toontown knows you're here?" Robbie said. "No, not all of Toontown, just a lot of them. It sounds less.. dumb-ish when you say it that way." Ron said, "please don't let them lock me up!" "I won't, relax, but if they catch you, they'll do worse than that. That screwy Justice Cyma has a way to kill a toon," Robbie said. There was a knocking at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Toontown 2007: Who Framed Ron Stoppable

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Roger Rabbit and associated characters, Kim Possible and associated characters, or anything else I may put in here, except one Robbie Valiant.

"Come out with your hands--" said the little robot, Gir from the other side of the door, switching from Duty mode, "PUDDING!"

"Hide," Robbie whispered to Ron. Ron jumped into a closet. Robbie opened the door, and saw the small robot was distracted. He went, grabbed Ron, and took him to his car.

"Where we going?" Ron asked.

"We," said Valiant, "are on our way to the newly refurbished Ink and Paint club."

"Question: Why?" said Ron.

"My biggest informant in all of Toontown is there tonight: Shego," Valiant explained.

"Wait… Shego's evil in real life too?" Ron said, "she never seemed to evil on the set."

"She's a double agent for me," Valiant said, "her rep as a bad girl helps her get info out of people who wouldn't otherwise speak."

They drove up to the new Ink and Pant. Ron was as disguised as he could get.

"What's the password?" said the voice behind the door.

"Butch sent me," Valiant said. The door opened, revealing Sulley, the new doorman.

"Hey, Valiant, great to see ya pal!" Sulley said.

"Good to see you to, Sulley," Valiant said.

"Who's the hideously deformed monster?" asked Ron.

"You ain't Sleeping Beauty yourself, kid!" the monster yelled after him.

"That's Sulley. I helped him find out who'd taken Boo's door," Robbie said. He took a seat. A waitress walked up.

"Your usual, Robbie?" Kida asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a root beer, and a Betty Boop for my friend," Robbie said.

"Comin' right up," Kida said, and walked away.

"How did you know that's my fave drink?" Ron asked.

"Word travels faster than the Flash on a sugar high, if you know the right people," Valiant said, "and it's not like there are too many non-alcoholic drinks at these places."

"For our next act, straight out of prison, it's SHEGO!" said Mike the microphone, the MC of the club.

Shego, in a sequin dress designed like her usual attire walked out onto stage.

She opened her mouth to reveal a surprisingly beautiful singing voice.

"In the dark, it's just you and I.

Not a sound, no not one sigh.

Just the beat of my poor heart in the dark."

She walked up to one of the men by the catwalk and pushed his head down.

"Now, in the dark I get such a thrill

When he press his finger tip upon my lip

And he begs me to please keep still in the dark."

She pushed another back by his lip.

"But, soon this dance will be ended

And, you all, it's gonna be missed.

Gee, but I'm not pretending

Cause I swear it's fun, fun to be kissed in the dark."

She walked up to Robbie, straightened his tie, winked at him and continued,

"Now, we will find,

What the rest have left behind.

Just let them dance, we're going to find romance in the dark."

She walked offstage. Applause filled the air. He wondered if that wink meant she had feelings for him. He thought of Ember. Ember was nice, but it could never work out. They were too different. She needed to much. Shego, on the other hand… he stopped there. He was strictly here for business. He was going to walk back there, ask her about the case, and leave. That was it. He took the entrance to the back stage. He knocked, then entered her dressing room. She was behind a screen, changing back to her usual uniform.

"Took you long enough," Shego said playfully.

"Look, Shego, I'm here on business," Robbie said.

"Really? Is that ALL you're here for?" she said questioningly.

"Look, I know we have feelings for each other, but I have to get some info on the Eisner murder," Valiant said, all business.

"Well," Shego said, pinning him to the couch,"that doesn't mean that's ALL we can do."

"Hey, uh, Robbie? That sponge is here, and uh- OH! AWW, MAN!" Ron said, walking in on the two of them.

"The sponge?" Shego said.

"I'll explain later," Valiant said, "now we just need to get out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

Toontown 2007: Who Framed Ron Stoppable

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Roger Rabbit and associated characters, Kim Possible and associated characters, or anything else I may put in here, except one Robbie Valiant.

Meanwhile, in Toontown…

"Let's search the place, boys," Anti-Cosmo said. He and the Chief Justice went and knocked on the door of the home of Kim Possible. Her father answered.

"Justice Cyma?" Dr. Possible said, "have we done something wrong?" "No," Cyma said, "however, your daughter is a wanted woman."

"Kimmie-cub? For what?" Dr. Possible said, suspicious.

"Aiding and abetting the suspected murderer of Michael Eisner," Cyma responded.

"Who is?" Dr. Possible said, still not convinced.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. I have a warrant of arrest on your daughter. If you don't let me in, I'll have to arrest you too, for obstruction of justice." Dr. Possible moved out of the way. He frowned at them, not believing for a moment that any of this was true. Jim and Tim walked into the kitchen.

"What's with the witchy woman, Dad?" Jim said.

"She says she's here to arrest your sister," Dr. Possible said.

"Not on our watch," Tim said. Kim told them about this, and what to do if the Justice came to call. He reached for a control in his pants pocket. The Jiminator rocket flew over their heads and pinned Cyma to the wall of the house.

"Awesome! The Jiminator—"

"Timinator,"

"works!"

"Tweebs! Run!" Kim said, ushering her family out of their house. They piled into her car. She had no idea where to go, but they sped off.


	6. Chapter 6

Toontown 2007: Who Framed Ron Stoppable

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Roger Rabbit and associated characters, Kim Possible and associated characters, or anything else I may put in here, except one Robbie Valiant.

Later, on the road…

"So, the sponge, an anti-fairy, and a robot are after our pal here for murder, and you for aiding and abetting?" Shego said.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Robbie said.

"I could hide you at my place," Shego offered.

Beep beep-bedeep!

"Oh yeah, I forgot I had this on me," Ron said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Kimmunicator.

"Ron?" Kim said.

"Yeah, KP?" Ron replied.

"You know of anywhere we could hide?" Kim said.

"Well, Robbie Valiant and I are going to hide at Shego's place, wanna come with?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Kim said, "but I've got the whole family. Now they're wanted for obstruction of justice. Is there room?"

"Yeah, if some of us sleep on the floor and we pack my beds," Shego said, winking at Robbie as she said the last part of the sentence.

"Shego says no worries, KP," Ron said.

Meanwhile…

Justice Cyma had managed to dislodge herself from between the wall and the rocket.

"Well, old chap, what do we do now?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

"That's easy," Cyma said, "Eisner owned Toontown. We need to find if he has a will, and who he left it to."


	7. Chapter 7

Toontown 2007: Who Framed Ron Stoppable

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Roger Rabbit and associated characters, Kim Possible and associated characters, or anything else I may put in here, except one Robbie Valiant.

Robbie, Ron, and Shego walked into her penthouse apartment.

"Wow," Ron said. It was huge. It was lavishly furnished, all of it customized to a green and black motif.

"I've heard of houses reflecting their owners but this is beyond that," Robbie said.

"Let me show you your rooms," Shego said. She led them down a hall.

"There are 2 guest bedrooms, and a fold out couch. Ron, you get the first bedroom. The rest of them will have to decide who shares with who. Robbie, you get to be with me, in the master bedroom," she said, grinning mischievously.

"Hey! How come he gets the master bedroom?" Ron said. "One: I'm not sharing my bed with you, or any of them, especially not Kim. I just got the rumors to stop," Shego said, "Two: He's the one who's saving your neck, so he needs protection."

A few minutes later…

DING-DONG!

Shego opened the door. The Possible family entered her abode.

"We got two guest bedrooms with queen-size mattresses and a fold-out couch, you figure out how to divide yourselves up," Shego said.

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked.

"He's in the room he chose, the one adjoining the bathroom," Shego said. Kim ran to the back of the apartment and into the room. She hugged Ron, pressing him close to her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," they said at the same time. They sat next to each other on the bed.

"If anything had happened to you because of me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Ron said.

"We stick together from now on, right?" Kim said.

"Well, I don't know if we should stay in the same room. It may give your parents the wrong idea," Ron said. Kim laughed.

"Ron, they know you better than that," Kim said.

"I guess you're right, KP," Ron replied, "we room together."


	8. Chapter 8

Toontown 2007: Who Framed Ron Stoppable

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Roger Rabbit and associated characters, Kim Possible and associated characters, or anything else I may put in here, except one Robbie Valiant.

Kim and Ron exited the room.

"Dad," Kim said, "Ron and I have decided we're rooming together while we're here." Mr. Dr. Possible raised his eyebrow. Ron began to sweat.

"Well, we were counting on it," Mr. Dr. Possible said, "it's the only arrangement where nobody's on the couch." He held out a black box. It had rubber gloves in it.

"Just remember to wear these," he said.

"Dude, Mr. P, we weren't going to do that," Ron said.

"Oh I don't doubt it. But, it's good to be prepared," Mr. Dr. P said, doubting the truth in Ron's words.

"Dad, Ron's not that kind of guy," Kim said. They went to bed.

Meanwhile, in the master bedroom…

"Come on, Robbie, you know you want to," Shego said playfully.

"Oh, all right," Robbie said. He turned out the lights.

"Pattycake, pattycake, baker's man…"

That morning…

"Good morning, beautiful," Robbie said to Shego. Shego chuckled.

"Hey there, handsome," she said. He got up and went into the master bath to change. He'd made up his mind. He was staying in the business, and breaking up with Ember.

Ring! Ring!

His cell phone was in his pocket. He answered it. "Hello? Babypop?" Ember said over the phone. "Ember?" Robbie said, "I have something to tell you. It's- I- I don't love you the way I thought I did." "I'm being held by Justice Cyma in the old toon prop warehouse. I really need help," Ember said. "I'll be right there- for old times' sake," Robbie said. "Perfect," Ember said when she had hung up the phone. She reached and started to pull up a zipper.

Later…

Robbie had gathered them all in the living room of Shego's apartment. "Okay. It's obvious this is most likely a trap. Shego, you and I will be the main party. We go in, face whatever it is head on. Ron, Kim, there's a broken window in the back of the warehouse. It leads to the loft. I need you to go there, and hide. If we need help, you'll be our cavalry," Robbie said. "Hey, what about us?" the Tweebs said simultaneously. "Well, officially they are members of Team Possible," Kim said. "Fine," Robbie said, "they're with you."


	9. Chapter 9

Toontown 2007: Who Framed Ron Stoppable

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Roger Rabbit and associated characters, Kim Possible and associated characters, or anything else I may put in here, except one Robbie Valiant.

Kim's car drove up to the front of the old toon prop warehouse. Robbie took out the weapon he always carried on him, a family heirloom. It was a toon revolver, given to his father by Yosemite Sam.

"You guys ready for some action?" Robbie asked the bullets.

"Darn tootin'!" The bullets responded. They jumped into the barrel.

"Let's do this," Ron said.

Robbie and Shego walked into the warehouse.

"Hello, Mr. Valiant," Cyma said. The anti-fairy and the sponge rushed on them from behind to tie up Robbie and Shego. They didn't hear the toons, and got tied up by unbreakable toon rope. The Justice then had them tied onto a large hook, which she suspended in front of a large machine.

"What is that?" Robbie said. He pushed a button on a tape recorder in his jacket's pocket in case they got out of this alive.

"It's another thing I found with the dip," Cyma said, "the blueprints for a machine capable of dipping Toontown out of existence."

"Why would you want that?" Shego said.

"I'm glad you asked," Cyma said, "it will help me usher in a new era. You see, Dip is composed of acetone, turpentine, and benzene. All common paint-thinners. CG characters are dip resistant. I will force all toons to convert to CGI!" Cyma said, "Imagine, where Toontown once stood, miles of ventilated warehouses, render farms as far as the eye can see! It'll be beautiful, babypop!"

"Wait… Babypop?" Robbie said.

"Drat! My secret's out," Cyma said. She reached for a zipper. She pulled it revealing her toon self.

"Ember! Why would you do this?" Robbie asked.

"Easy, dipstick. I bought a huge amount of stock in the major computer companies. Increased sales for render stations, more money for me," Ember said.

"Should we kill him, boss?" anti-Cosmo asked.

"No," Ember said, "let him watch his lady toon friend get dipped. THEN kill him."


	10. Chapter 10

Toontown 2007: Who Framed Ron Stoppable

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Roger Rabbit and associated characters, Kim Possible and associated characters, or anything else I may put in here, except one Robbie Valiant.

The toon in the drivers seat, Zim, switched on the dip machine, and slowly the nozzle edged toward Robbie and Shego. Kim and Ron, up in the loft area, looked through the props in the boxes there. PanDam, auto-poofer, Super-Toilet, giant mallet, ghost catcher, Powerline cutout, Vinny's dynamite … Nothing too useful from this distance. Then, a blinking LED on a chip caught her eye. She picked up the chip. She recognized it from one of her early shows. "Tweebs," she whispered, "do you have a straw?" "Sure," Tim said, "here it is." She put the chip in the straw, and the straw in her mouth. She only had one shot at this. She aimed squarely at Ember's forehead, and blew. Ember never knew what hit her. Her face contorted into a forced smile.

"Robbie! Tell Ember what to do! That was a neuro-compliance chip!" Kim mouthed. Robbie understood perfectly.

"Ember! Tell your goons to lay off!" Robbie said.

"Yes, Robbie Valiant," Ember said cheerfully, her mind unable to resist any given order, "Stop, goons!"

Her accomplices did so, with a questioning look.

"Let us down," Robbie said.

"Yes, Robbie Valiant," Ember said, untying them from the hook.

"Now, Shego! Round up her goons," Robbie said.

"With pleasure," the jade warrior said. Within seconds, she had knocked out and tied up Ember's goons.

Ember stood, smiling idiotically, awaiting an order.

"Do you know where Eisner's will is?" Robbie asked her.

"Yes, it is right here," Ember said holding out her hand.

He opened the will.

"I, Michael Eisner, being of sound mind and body, leave the properties known as Toontown to its most upstanding citizen- Kimberly Anne Possible!" Robbie read. Kim swung over from the loft.

"I'm the heir to Toontown?" she said, shocked.

"There's more," Robbie said, and continued to read, "Furthermore, I leave the Walt Disney Animation Studios to John Lasseter, a creative individual I'd trust with my life. In addition, let it be known that my last request is that no Toon be forced against their will into the third dimension."


	11. Chapter 11

Toontown 2007: Who Framed Ron Stoppable

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Roger Rabbit and associated characters, Kim Possible and associated characters, or anything else I may put in here, except one Robbie Valiant.

6 months later…

It was a day to be remembered. That's the least that could be said. A double marriage was going on, one being the first toon-human marriage to ever occur. Robbie, Shego, Kim, and Ron stood at the altar. Tears welled in Mrs. Dr. P's eyes. Her little girl, all grown up. At least, as much as a Toon could be, in their eternal youth. "You may kiss the bride," the Preacherbot said. Robbie leaned forward, and kissed his wife passionately. Ron did the same.

Today was also the announcement of something new. Kim stepped forward during the reception. Her friends and foes, even the ones who were evil in real life too, were there too. Even Wade took the time to get out and dressed up for the momentous occasion.

"I have an announcement," Kim said, tapping her wineglass, "Valiant and Valiant, P.I and Team Possible are merging. We are now Team UnStoppable." "Kim, I'd thought we were keeping your name," Ron whispered. "Nah," Kim whispered back, "it'd be like not accepting all of you, and I want to show you're as much a part as I am. Now smile for the cameras."

A shower of flashbulbs went off. The couples headed to their limos, and drove off into the sunset.

It's not starting over, just going on, in

From the Case Files of Team UnStoppable

Coming soon…


End file.
